List of The Penguins of Madagascar characters
right|200px This is a list of characters from the animated Nickelodeon TV series The Penguins of Madagascar. The recurring cast includes long-term Nickelodeon voice actors Tom McGrath, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio, & James Patrick Stuart. Characters Skipper right|100px *Skipper, the Penguin (Tom McGrath): The leader of the group or elite force. He usually barks out orders, names plans, and slaps the others. One of his famous lines are "You didn't see anything", while he move his flippers, trying to confuse the others. He base his life on miltary force and saves animals in need with his friends. His archnemis, Dr. Blowhole, is always on the lookout for the pengui9ns which cause Skipper to be parnoid sometimes. Tom McGrath was able to return to voice Skipper for this series. Kowalski right|100px *Kowalski, the Penguin (Jeff Bennett): The smartest, and tallest of the penguins. He forms plans for the group, but they are often disregarded. He usually takes notes for Skipper and helps the others in need. He apparently has a crush on a female dolphin named Doris in "Gone in a Flash". Also Kowalski loves science, but he sometimes he thinks he's always right and can be self-important. When he's exaggerating, things can go wrong. Rico right|100px *Rico, the Penguin (John DiMaggio): Psychotic knife wizard and explosives expert. Rico likes to do what he wants and is always in another world. He always spits up war gear and other items for the other penguins. Also sometimes, he is seen with a barbie- like doll in some episodes and can be out of control. He's a funny-looking, party animal who can reguritate explosives devices. When he explodes with psychotic pressure, he the destro- machine but eventually cools down. Private right|100px *Private, the Penguin (James Patrick Stuart): The youngest of the group. He's mostly good at cracking codes, and is often slapped by Skipper. He loves taking notes for Skipper, and also makes good tuna smoothies, with "love". Private also loves peanut butter winkies and butterscotch lollies like the others. Sometimes he knows what's going in the zoo while the others didn't realize that. Marlene right|100px Marlene, the Asian Otter (Nicole Sullivan): She dislikes the idea of being a damsel in distress and receiving help from the penguins. Marlene is afraid of going outside and tries to stay neutral between the feud of the penguins and lemurs. Sometime she knows what's going on and helps Skipper like in " Haunted Habitat". She can be a nice, positive mammel, but annoyed with Skipper in some episodes. Marlene can be paranoid when facing the unknown like Skipper. King Julien XIII right|100px King Julien XIII, Lord-of-the-Lemurs (Danny Jacobs): The former self-proclaimed lemur king with his helpers: Mort and Maurice. He' s party animal who's annoying to everyone expect Mort. He is also the series' main antagonist. Julien like to order the lemurs duties and sometimes cares about himself instead of others. He wears a leafy crown with a thone which makes him the king ( he thought). Also Julien causes the animals distress, but he saves them when he changes his heart. Maurice right|100px Maurice, the Aye Aye Lemur (Kevin Michael Richardson). The assistant of Julien who also helps Mort. He is annoyed by "the king" and secretly torture him. Sometimes Maurice is right and try to make things better while Julien is talking or making nonsense, but he swore to be his servent for life. When trouble happen, he goes to the penguins for help while Julien doesn't. Category:Characters